


Oops! Not Again...

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, OT3, Pure Smut, once again, otp prompts, regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persons A and B are in a polyamorous relationship with person(s) C ( D, E, etc). Persons A and B are having sex when Person A calls out C (or D, E, etc)’s name. What is Person B’s reaction?<br/>Bonus: The person whose name was called pops in a moment later asking “You called?”<br/>Bonus x2: Above person is naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! Not Again...

“Kaneki…” Uta moaned as his lover trailed his tongue down his body. They had finally gotten a moment alone while Hide was at work. The two ghouls loved their human lover but with each other they could be rougher and more animalistic. Kaneki bit into Uta’s thigh and the taller ghoul gasped loudly. He lapped at the blood pouring from the bite mark. Kaneki snaked an already lubed finger to press at Uta’s entrance to tease him. They had had sex just an hour ago so he didn't need much prepping if any. Uta moaned and threw his head back on the pillow beneath it, clutching uselessly at the sheets. 

“K-Kaneki please!” He begged. 

 

“Fuck you're so beautiful…” Both Kaneki and Hide often complimented Uta’s beauty when he stopped being so emotionless and just let go. Kaneki lined up and pushed through the tight ring of muscle. 

“Kaneki!!!!” Uta moaned and pushed against him. The two set a rough pace, Kaneki leaning down to nip and bite at Uta’s neck. Kaneki stroked Uta’s neglected cock in time with his thrusts. Soon the older ghoul was screaming his lovers name and coming all over the white haired ghouls hand. Kaneki’s hips stuttered and he moaned loudly with the force of his climax. 

“Hide!!!!”

Uta began to laugh a little as Kaneki pulled out of him. 

“Again?” Uta laughed. 

Kaneki blushed a bit.

“I mix up names in the heat of the moment so shut up!!!!”

 

Just then the door opened and a naked, freshly showered Hide walked in. 

“You called?”


End file.
